


Blood on Pale White Bones

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Keeping Secrets from your husband, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Married Couple, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Romantic Fluff, Undertale Saves and Resets, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: To snuggle every morning but guiltily hide something a burden on his soul. To fear to lose him, to fear to hear this would seem like an accusation. I love Frisk but in my nightmares...This was written for the second day of frans week which is fears.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Frans Week





	Blood on Pale White Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I own nothing but my own plot! Now on to the story.

I could feel that crisp air the way Snowdin always felt since we moved here after leaving the lab. That eerie echo that sound of silence that I didn’t expect. Snowdin is a lively town with relative activity as everyone has a job that keeps the town active year-round regardless of the cold weather, then you have the air was dusty as I walk through Snowdin. The town was in shambles; the housed where smashed and destroyed. The inn and the shoppe and window broken in and dust blowing out of the doors.

I could smell it on the air. I could see the tragedy, but I wasn’t absorbing truly seeing it I could hear the mental screams, but I didn’t grasp it like I assumed every day this would follow the script down to every word. But then I see it in his hands. Frisk why. We were in the judgment hall in his hands was Papyrus scarf wrapped around his neck. Undyne’s spear in his hands, and he was unhinged and grinning like a loon. Like an inch away from babbling with himself or stabbing the wall. All I wanted was to wail, cry, and grieve for everyone. I could see the LV I could see the dust that covered Frisk from head to toe; they were bordering on too far gone. He killed everyone, and I'm the last one standing between the king and Frisk, and he had no care or concern that the underground had been emptied.

Not a single soul left and the dust of every monster hanging in the air replacing the snow of Snowdin outright. The like of monster kids’ sweater was in the waterfall next Undyne dust her armor being the cradle for, and more I think the more I wanted to break down, everyone is gone. Asgore and I are the last ones left my own brother's favorite accessory wrapped around my neck. The client of bloodless the aura of LOVE the almost mechanical way they moved every inch of them had become unnerving what was once someone I knew so dearly was now a horrific psychopathic stranger. They weren’t seeing me passing through me didn’t care about me at all at this moment; all they cared about was getting past me and ending everything that I that I knew and I will ever know. I could hear the cackle ringing throughout the hall of judge the lack of remorse clearly as the unhinged smile that grace this ‘humans’ face. The look of murderous rage but utter glee at ever that has happened so far? This hadn’t been the first they had come into this chamber to my domain. But it had been the first time they desecrated the dead by wearing their most beloved items. They walked like a puppet, both mechanical and wooden unnatural like someone was piloting their body. Almost moving without consciously choosing too.

“Really, you are back here again? How many times have you come into this hall to die? A hundred times, a thousand times, and now you even feel the need to wear my brother's favorite cape and scarf like it’s nothing!” I shrugged I was tired of the script since this beast had already had a wardrobe change. I might as well spice it up. They will never get past me.

“Do you believe I won’t do anything? That I won’t and you here now? That I won’t give you that bad time, you so graciously earned? You have earned this. I’m just sad I have to break a promise to a good friend. But seeing as I saw her dust floating around the door of the ruin, I would think she would understand that if I don’t do it, Who will?”

I heard cackling laughter as my attacks shred through Frisk, his blood splashing my face and hands. Barely any remains were before me.

“Now, don’t come back because I can do this forever and, I know you can’t.”

and I could feel myself enjoying killing Frisk again and again. Avenging all that had to die and end the threat. Fuck my promises looking at my hands covered in the blood feeling, a vicious smile on my face feeling the cycle starts all over again.

"No matter how much you come back like vermin, I will always kill you."

I shot up like a bolt of lightning in the middle of the night, the vision of the blood of Frisk seeming to be coated on his bones was fading from my mind, very slowly. But the thoughts barely able to forget it. Those thoughts hanging and the vision happening over and over, not understand where the dreams where coming from knowing that he had never gone through anything like this. Frisk was doing something, was being her comforting self. Noticing that my soul was racing, patting my back kissing my cheeks, asking what nightmare was it. I had been having reoccurring nightmares like this since we had escaped the barrier. If there were ever anyone I could lean on? It was Frisk who always seemed to be able to just understand and sympathize with my pain. He is the only one who saw what was actually going in the underground, about the resets, the other people who fell and what dealing with them had been like and what to be done. Thinking about any of it is enough to induce nightmare, but I could count on Frisk to be my rock in the worst of nightmares rise to the surface but how can I tell him that in my nightmares that I could never see happening now that I saw Frisk killing us all in the barrier. That sweet man that I had loved for so long would kill everyone that we held dear? So, when I had those nightmares? I would lie about it say that I would dream of someone else who tried something similar since I had the bad habit of speaking sleeping even though in the end. I know it didn’t convince Frisk, and I felt awful lying to the man I loved so dearly. But telling him, about his regrets about what he’s done and what he was asked to do? But telling him and breaking my own soul? admitting seeing him as someone who could kill everyone with batting an eyelash. One day I’ll be strong enough to tell Frisk about my reoccurring nightmare. Though how can I tell my loving husband about something so insane it just couldn’t be right? Kissing the side of his face, trying to get back into bed, snuggling him as I always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Hopefully that this is a well-like idea. Since this was an idea, I had been dying to write, but I had the hardest time working on it.


End file.
